2535
2535 was a turning point in the Human-Covenant war. With the destruction of Jericho VII, most major Outer Colonies had been destroyed. In order to protect Earth and the remaining colonies, the Cole Protocol was established by military order. Human ships must, when forced to withdraw, not move on to a colony-bound vector, even if that means jumping without proper navigational calculations. If blind jumps are not possible, the ship's Captain must order a self-destruction sequence if capture is imminent. In addition, it is also imperative that the powerful ship AI data cores not fall into Covenant hands, so part of this protocol involves either the removal or destruction of the ship's A.I. in extreme situations. Additionally, no captured Covenant ships or technology may be brought back to a human planet without being checked extensively for surveillance devices. Events February 9th *Battle of Jericho VII begins. 12th *Battle of Jericho VII ends. **Jericho VII is glassed by the Covenant. John-117 and the Spartans escape aboard the destroyer . Unknown *Battle of Chi Rho Unknown *Lieutenant Jacob Keyes visits Chi Rho. *Thel 'Vadamee is elected Kaidon of Vadam. *Battle of Charybdis IX, Charybdis IX is glassed. *The Fleet of Particular Justice is formed by the Hierarchs of the Covenant Empire. *Ushuaia Armory first produces the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/AA variant. Battles *Battle of Jericho VII *Scyllion Warehouse District Riot *Battle of Charybdis IX *Battle of the Rubble *Battle of Metisette *Battle of Chi Rho Creations and Births *Janissary James is born. Losses and Deaths Human *Commander Dmitri Zheng *Lieutenant Badia Campbell *Major Akio Watanabe *Major Faison *First Lieutenant Canfield *Petty Officer Jeffries *Petty Officer Finlay *Peter Bonifacio *Diego Esquival *Jason Kincaide *Josh Smith *Melko Hollister Covenant Sangheili *Jora 'Konaree *Koida 'Vadam Kig-yar *Reth List of ships Human * - Status unknown. Last seen in the Ectanus 45 system in orbit above Chi Rho. * - Destroyed during the Battle of Charybdis IX. * - Status unknown. Last seen during the Battle of the Rubble, though evidence suggests it survived the battle and managed to make it back to either Earth or Reach to undergo repairs. * - Status unknown. Last seen patrolling the 18 Scorpii system. * - Status unknown. Last seen retreating from Jericho VII. * - Destroyed during the battle of Chi Rho'Halo: Smoke and Shadow *Distancia'' - Status unknown. Last seen in orbit above Metisette during the Battle of the Rubble; was abandoned by its crew. *''Finnegan's Wake'' - Destroyed somewhere in deep space after it was boarded by ODSTs from the UNSC Midsummer Night and the Insurrectionist crew decided to detonate it. *''Kestrel'' - Status unknown. Last seen during the Battle of the Rubble. Most likely destroyed. *''Mighty Sparrow'' - Status unknown. Last seen at The Rubble's docks after being damaged by plasma. *''Petya'' - Status unknown. Last seen abandoned at The Rubble. Covenant *''A Psalm Every Day'' - Status unknown. Last seen attacking the Retribution's Thunder in the 23 Librae system. *''Infinite Spoils'' - Status unknown. Participated in the Battle of the Rubble; was last seen fleeing from the Rubble, heading for High Charity. *''Retribution's Thunder'' - Destroyed after its crew initiated a self-destruct after it was boarded by Kig-Yar from A Psalm Every Day. Sources Category:Timeline